Together Forever No Matter What
by WildWriter95
Summary: Bella is a young single mother working hard to look after her six year old daughter Ricky. Her life is simple enough however everything changes when her ex and Ricky's father moves back into town, right next door. What will happen when these too old lovers connect? Will Ricky finally have a father again?
1. Chapter 1: New Neighbour

**Hey readers, this is an old fanfiction of mine that I had on my old account. I found it the other day and decided to upload it. I haven't really changed it but I am editing it and changing a few things here and there, I might even add a few new chapters.**

**SUMMARY: Bella is a young single mother working hard to look after her six year old daughter Ricky. Her life is simple enough however everything changes when her ex and Ricky's father moves back into town, right next door. What will happen when these too old lovers connect? Will Ricky finally have a father again?**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: New Neighbour

The sun was up high and warm, I sat on the side of the pool with my feet dangling in the water. The cool water felt nice on my hot legs, I really wanted to jump in but I had to watch Ricky. She bounced around our backyard playing; I didn't know how she had so much energy on a hot day like this. I sighed and looked up and let the sun hit my face. I smiled and I heard a douff. I turned my head to see Ricky lying on the ground. She started crying and I ran over to her. I picked her up and asked "hey baby its okay, what happened?" she hiccupped and I wiped her face

"I tripped over Jimmy" I turned my head and saw Jimmy hiding behind the chair. I sighed and asked

"Are you ok? Does it hurt anywhere?" she nodded and pointed to her knee. I nodded and asked "do you want mummy to kiss it better?" she nodded and I leaned down and kissed her little knee. She giggled as I hugged and kissed her and said "you good to play?" she nodded again and I got up and she skipped off. Ricky was my little 6 year old girl. She had brown hair down to her shoulders and green eyes. She looked just like her father but in a girl way. Ricky was a very shy girl and had trouble making friends. She clings to me everywhere I go and every time we go to meet someone new. She is even shy around people she knows.

Ricky's father I hadn't seen since high school, we had dated for two years before we went to different colleges and I broke up with him before he left. I found him kissing the girl I hated the most throughout high school. Tanya Denali was evil and we hated each other's guts.

Edward Cullen. He was the love of my life and he destroyed me. These days I was fine but I would never forgive him and he would never learn he had a daughter. Once she turned 16 she could do as she liked and go find him but I would have no part of helping her.

I remember Edward was the only person who treated me like I was there, he was my first love, first kiss, first boyfriend, and he was the first guy I slept with. He shared lots of firsts with me as well and he did as well. Edward wasn't one of those jerky jock types he was a nice guy but liked to flirt and he was the jock, the top guy of the high school.

After Edward and I broke up I stayed in Washington and did a course in English lit and now am doing on of art and music. Drawing and writing music were my favourite things to do besides being with Ricky. Those things pretty much took up my life and my job working down at a restaurant in Port Angeles every Monday to Friday during the day and a bar tender at a local bar on Friday, Saturday and Sunday nights.

I had a busy life and when I did get a day off it was random. I need the money to keep the house and get everything for Ricky. I brought her most of the things she wanted but it was hard sometimes. I know she wanted a cubby to play in forever but I never had the money to buy the stuff for it and she was always asking.

Since her birthday was coming up I had been buying her things for a while creating a small pile. I had 7 things now and then she was getting a couple more fish. She loved her small fish tank which I cared for but she fed and talked too. What I had gotten so far was two new Barbie dolls, some colouring in books and pencils, a small bracelet with RS on a small heart, some clothes and a new lamp.

As I walked inside I started on Ricky's lunch. It was Sunday afternoon and I had work tonight, Charlie my dad was going to baby sit like they did every weekend. Sometimes I would just let her stay there for the weekend and then have Charlie take her to school on the Monday and that was if I need a long rest.

I was almost finished when Jimmy and Ricky came running inside, Jimmy was our black puppy dog, he was a Labrador and cute as. My friend Angela had a dog that had had puppies and we got one dame cute one.

I smiled and placed her plate in front of her chair and I placed her in it. I got her a cup of juice and then fed Jimmy. I then made a sandwich for myself and joined them. We ate and talked about how excited she was to go to school tomorrow. They had been on holidays for the last two weeks and she was happy to see her friends again.

When we finished I put on high five and her eyes were glued to the screen. She loved high five, and she has never missed an episode, every day at 4 she would turn on the TV and watch. I cleaned up and I sighed and wondered what life would be like if she had a father. She would probably become 'daddy's little girl' she acted like it around Charlie and he was like her father role model in her life.

I heard a motorbike and I knew it was the postman, I walked out the front and saw a moving van next door, and I covered my eyes from the sun and saw that they had just arrived. _So the new neighbours have arrived_, I thought to myself and walked down to my mail box. I opened it and grabbed the letters and small box out of it. I went to walk back in when I heard a voice ask "Bella? Bella Swan?" I shook my head; it couldn't be him, could it. I turned around and stared right into his eyes. Those green eyes I hadn't seen since I was 18 years old. 6 years I hadn't seen him and now he was standing right in front of me.

Edward. Edward Cullen. I tried to smile but all I could fell was anger rising up inside me. He walked towards me and I said "hi Edward" he smiled that crooked smile that I loved and still did. I felt my panties get damp and I cursed myself in my head.

"Hey Bella, long time no see" I nodded

"You too Edward"

"So how have you been?" I shrugged

"Fine I guess" he sighed and said

"Bella about what happened in high school…" I stopped him before he could continue and said

"Edward I don't care what you have to say I'm over it" I turned and started walking and he said

"Bella please, I never knew why you broke up with me in the first place" I stopped walking and spun around and said

"Are you serious, oh come on Edward as if you don't know, I saw you and miss Tanya Denali with tongues locked and swapping spit on the last day of school" he mouth dropped and he scratched his head. He covered his face with his hands and said

"Bella I didn't kiss…" I stopped him again and said

"Oh whatever Edward I don't want to hear you dame excuses now, it has been 6 years and I'm over it" before he could reply my front door opened and Ricky ran out. She smiled at me and yelled

"Mummy!" I turned my head and she jumped into my arms, I picked her up and said

"Baby I will be inside in a minute ok" I placed her back on the porch and she nodded and said

"But the fishes are hungry, can I feed them?" I nodded

"Yes only a little bit" she nodded and skipped inside. I turned back to Edward and he said

"So you're a mother" I nodded

"Yeah"

"Whose kid?" I looked up, I didn't know if I should tell him or not, I guess he deserved to know but I didn't really feel like talking to him or telling him anything so I just said

"An ex who I no longer have any contact with" he nodded and said

"She is cute" I looked at my watch and I had to get ready for works so I said

"Look I have to get ready for work, bye" I turned and walked inside leaving him standing there by himself.

* * *

**So there was the first chapter what do you think?**

**Let me know in a review, doesnt have to be long maybe even just a :) will make me happy.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Look for an update soon**

**Wild**


	2. Chapter 2: The Cullen's

**Hey readers, this is an old fanfiction of mine that I had on my old account. I found it the other day and decided to upload it. I haven't really changed it but I am editing it and changing a few things here and there, I might even add a few new chapters.**

**SUMMARY: Bella is a young single mother working hard to look after her six year old daughter Ricky. Her life is simple enough however everything changes when her ex and Ricky's father moves back into town, right next door. What will happen when these too old lovers connect? Will Ricky finally have a father again?**

**Here is the second chapter.**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! You made me smile!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter Two: The Cullen's

I passed the guy his beer and took the 10 dollar note. I handed him his change and then grabbed a cloth and wiped down the bar. It was late and almost 1, I could go home in an hour. It had been a busy Sunday night and Lillian was watching Ricky. Lillian had met my father the year I had Ricky and within a few months they were walking down the aisle, I was so happy to see that my father had finally found someone he could be happy with again after my mother. Lillian was a beautiful woman with such a kind heart; she was like a mother to me since mine was useless. She was also great with Ricky, Ricky loved spending time with her and had been calling her nana with made Lillian's face light up every time she said it.

Once I had finished wiping down the bar I grabbed the tray for the empty glasses and bottles and walked around to the tables to clean up the mess. Filling up the tray and getting a few more orders from customers I walked back to the bar. I placed the tray on the bench and started making some more drinks when a voice behind me made me spin around "Bella?" I turned to face Edward. I just looked at him

"Hello Edward." He stood at the bar and said

"I didn't know you worked here." I nodded

"You don't know a lot of things about me anymore, but I need the money." He bit his lip and nodded. When he didn't say anything else I asked "what can I get you?" A smile appeared on his face and he said

"You." I glared at him and snapped

"Fuck off Edward." I picked up the drinks and took them over to the table that had ordered them. Edward frowned at me

"Oh come on Bella you used to love that line" I shook my head at him

"Yeah well maybe when I was stupid and idiotic and dating you" I growled at him and he looked down and said

"Look Bella I am sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, I just want us to get along, I don't care if you don't want me around you, I just don't want you to hate me because of something I apparently did in high school…" before he could finish

"Just piss off Edward." I turned away from him and walked into the back. As I stopped to lean on the wall Katie, the other bartender who had been working with me tonight looked at me and asked

"Are you alright?" I shook my head

"Not really." She gave me a look that said explain so I did "my ex is here and he wants to be 'friends' again and I don't want anything to do with him, to make matters worse he is my new next door neighbour." She sighed

"That sucks, if you want I can cover the rest of the shift, I won't tell Marcus." I smiled at her

"Thanks, I owe you one." She just smiled back

"Don't sweat, I got you back girl." She walked out the front and I got changed. Pocketing my tips I grabbed my bag and my jacket and walked out the back to my car. I was almost to my car Edward yelled out "Bella please stop" I stopped beside my car and turned to him

"Look Edward I don't care about your stupid apology's, I really don't care, I just want to get on with my life without you, I have enough drama in my life to deal with, I don't need you to add to it" I unlocked my car and went to climb in when he asked

"Bella what did I do to make you hate me so bloody much?" I stood there a minute before I spin around and yelled

"You kissed Tanya!" His eyes flew wide open and he shook his head

"What? No I didn't, I never kissed that stupid bitch." I laughed sarcastically and said

"Enough with the lying Edward, I saw you, I saw you and that bitch making out in the fucking locker room, and to top it all off it happened to be the night after I gave myself to you, the night I gave you something so special to me, the night I gave you my whole heart and then you just went and ripped it out of my fucking chest. So don't you dare fucking lying to me" he shook his head

"No Bella I swear, I swear on everything that I didn't do it. If you just let me explain." He tried to take my hand but I ripped it out of his grip and I climbed in my car as fast as I could. Taking off out of the parking lot I got home in record time. I sat in the drive way for a minute to calm myself down and wipe the tears that had fallen from my face.

Once I was calm I headed inside. Being quiet as I unlocked the door I walked inside to find the TV still on and Lillian and Ricky passed out on the couch. I smiled and walked over to them. Turning the TV off I gently picked up Ricky which woke up Lillian. She smiled at me and asked

"Hey how was work?" I sighed

"It was fine, why don't you take the spare room for the night, I am going to put Ricky to bed and then I am going to bed myself." She nodded her head

"Ok, good night dear." She kissed my check and Ricky's head and walked upstairs to the guest room. I followed and carried Ricky to her room. Placing her gently in her bed, I switched on her nightlight which created images of blue stars on her roof and closed the door behind me.

Getting changed I climbed into bed and I was out like a light. I was physically and mentally exhausted.

The next morning my alarm woke me up at 7, I was still tired but I had to get Ricky to school. I pulled on some sweats and a tank top and walked downstairs. Lillian and Ricky were both up and Lillian was making breakfast. She smiled at me "morning, are you hungry?" I nodded

"I am starving." She told me to sit down so I took a seat across from Ricky. She smiled at me

"Morning mummy." I smiled back

"Morning sweetheart, ready for school?" she nodded

"Yep, nana helped me pack my bag, feed Nemo and Dory and make my breakfast." I couldn't help but smile. Nemo and Dory were her two fish, they were the same fish as the ones from the movie, she loved it and was always watching it, I think she was up to her third copy by now.

Lillian placed my breakfast and a cup of coffee in front of me and I thanked her. She cleaned up which I hated her doing, since she already had one house to clean she didn't need another but she didn't anyway. Once she had cleaned up she said "well I have to get going, I have to go clean my house since your father had his poker night and it is probably a nightmare. Have fun at school sweetheart." She kissed Ricky's head "and Bella I will see you later." I smiled at her and she left.

I ate my breakfast and then took Ricky to school. Walking outside Ricky jumped into the backseat and I clipped her in. She held onto her backpack and smiled at me. As I closed her door I heard a "good morning." I turned around to see Edward

"Morning." I replied but I climbed into the car without another word. I wasn't in the mood for another chat with him, so I pulled out the driveway and headed off.

When I got to her school I walked her to her class and talked with her teacher for a minute before heading back home. When I got back Edward's car was gone so I would be left alone and thank god for that. I went back to bed and slept until 10, I felt better when I got back up. I showered and dressed in my uniform for the restaurant and headed straight to work. I started 11.

Since I worked Monday to Friday I got great tips because those were the days normally when people would go out for dinner or lunch. The restaurant that I worked at was the best in Port Angeles and I had the best hours. On Monday I worked from 11am to 5 pm so Charlie picked Ricky up on Mondays and then for the rest of the week I worked from 9am to half past 2, so I was able to pick up Ricky from Tuesday to Friday. I tried to spend as much time with her as possible but it was hard due to the fact that I needed to pay for her and for the house, my car, to by us food and I always rejected money from my parents because I was too stubborn. It was great thought that for being so young she understood why I couldn't be around all the time.

I arrived at work 10 minutes before my shift; I parked in the back where all employees' parked and walked in through the kitchen. I was greeted with 'hellos' and 'hi's' from everyone as I walked towards my locker. Grabbing out my apron and a hair tie, I tied up my hair and placed my bag inside. I slipped my locker key into my pocket as Jina walked in. Jina was the hostess of the restaurant; she was the person who would sit people when they arrived. She smiled at me "Morning Bella." I smiled back

"Morning."

"How is Ricky? Excited to be back at school?" I nodded

"Yeah she has been excited for the past few days, she has been very energentic and couldn't wait to see Alec, how is he by the way?" she frowned

"Grumpy, ever since he father has been gone and mind you it's only been two days and he is driving me insane" I gave her a sad smile, Jina's husband was in the army and their son Alec was such a daddy's boy so he was quiet grumpy when his dad wasn't around however when his dad was there he was an angel, it took him a few weeks to get use to his father not being around. However Ricky and Alec were best friends, they had met on their first day of school and they always made each other smile, they lived in their own little world together it was so cute.

Lillian, Jina and I had mentioned in front of my father that they might end up getting married one day and my father didn't like that idea. He started going on about how no one is good enough for his granddaughter, not even her best friend, it was the same back when I was a teenager with him. The same speech every time I had mentioned Edward. It made me laugh thinking about it. We continued to talk until my shift started and as soon as I stepped behind the bench I was told to take table six.

It was 12 o'clock and that was always when people came flooding in, soon there would be people everywhere. Looking around I had four tables waiting to be served so I looked to number sick which was the one that had been seated first and I spotted five people I knew sitting there. The Cullen's, Edward' parents – Carlisle and Esme, Alice his sister who used to be my best friend and Emmett his brother, Edward was also there so this would be interesting.

Walking up to the table I took a deep breath and spoke "Hi my name is Bella and I will be your waitress this afternoon can I start you off with a drink?" that was what I said every time, so it was habit for me. I however was no going to go unnoticed because Emmett turned to me and said

"Well, well, if it isn't little Bella Swan from Forks High School" I looked at him and he had the biggest grin on his face ever. I smiled back and said

"Well, well if it isn't big Emmett Cullen from Fork High School" he laughed smiled before he stood up and hugged me

"How are you Bells?" I smiled and hugged him back

"I've have been good, how are you?" he nodded and sat back down and said

"Good" before I could say anything else, I felt a small force smash into me. I looked down to see Alice wrapped around me. I hugged her back and she said

"I'm sorry I never stayed in contact" I released her from the hug and said

"It's ok, I was the one that said I would call, I just guess my life got so busy" she nodded and Carlisle asked

"Bella it is so good to see you, how are you and how is Charlie?" I nodded and smiled at him

"Yeah he is and he is married" Carlisle smiled and Esme said

"Oh that is wonderful, how long now?"

"It's been a few years and Lillian is a wonderful woman." I stood there talking for a minute before I caught a glare from my boss. I turned to them

"Ok let's get your orders before I get in trouble" they chuckled and ordered. Once I got there drinks I went over to the bar. I handed Kyle, the bartender, the order then headed to other tables.

After getting three orders I got the Cullen's drinks and walked over. I had the tray on one hand moving carefully through the tables. I used be a klutz in high school but it had improved when I took some self defense classes, Charlie thought it would be a good idea since only Ricky and I lived in our house.

The day went smoothly and the Cullen's ended up leaving and Edward didn't say a word to me the whole time, he would just sit quietly whenever I walked up to them or walked past. I was annoyed because I was still so confused about the night before. I was almost finished my shift when Charlie showed up with Ricky. She smiled and ran over to me. I picked her up and she yelled "mummy, mummy, mummy guess what?"

"What?" she opened a piece of paper and it was a picture of her, Charlie, Lillian and me, I smiled

"Oh sweetheart it is beautiful, I will put it on the fridge when we get home" she giggled and said

"Nana helped me" I smiled and asked her

"That's great, now are you hungry?" she nodded

"I want Jenna's hot chippys" I smiled and said

"I will ask if she has some" she clapped her hands and I turned and walked into the kitchen.

Ten minutes later Ricky had her chips and was sitting at the bar talking Kyle's ear off. He just smiled and listened to everything she said as he cleaned up from his shift. She knew everyone at the restaurant and everyone knew her, they loved talking to her because she always surprised everyone with what she said. Once my shift was over I changed and grabbed my things before we headed home.

* * *

**So there was the second chapter what do you think?**

**Let me know in a review, doesnt have to be long maybe even just a :) will make me happy.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Look for an update soon**

**Wild**


	3. Chapter 3: Invitation

**Hey readers, this is an old fanfiction of mine that I had on my old account. I found it the other day and decided to upload it. I haven't really changed it but I am editing it and changing a few things here and there, I might even add a few new chapters.**

**SUMMARY: Bella is a young single mother working hard to look after her six year old daughter Ricky. Her life is simple enough however everything changes when her ex and Ricky's father moves back into town, right next door. What will happen when these too old lovers connect? Will Ricky finally have a father again?**

**Here is the third chapter.**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! You made me smile!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter Three: Invitations

It had been two weeks since I had seen the Cullen's at the restaurant and Alice and I have been talking over the phone a lot, she wanted to introduce me to her boyfriend Jasper who she had been dating since she started college. According to her he was the perfect man for her and she was completely and utterly in love with him. So this afternoon she was bringing him over so that I could meet him, I also thought it would be a good time to introduce her to Ricky. Ricky was shy about meeting new people but I had a feeling she would like Alice, she was as hypo as she was.

Emmett was also coming, claiming that we had to catch up and that I needed to meet his wife Rosalie so they were all coming over for lunch, it would certainly be a busy afternoon. I had been cleaning the house and had prepared some food for us to eat. I also had brought a couple of beers and some wine for us to have.

It was around half past twelve when the door bell rang, I was just dress in a pair of jeans and shirt so I hadn't dressed up or anything. As I walked to the front door Ricky asked "mummy who is at the door?" I smiled and said

"Well let's see shall we?" she nodded and hopped off the couch and ran over. She stood behind my leg and wrapped her arms around me. I smiled and opened the door. Before I could even say anything Alice wrapped her arms around me and said

"Oh Bella it is so good to see you." I smiled and hugged her back

"Hello Alice it is nice to see you as well." She stepped back and frowned

"I see your style hasn't changed." I shook my head at her and I turned to the rest of the people. Emmett stepped in and hugged me and said

"Good to see ya Bells, nice place you got here."

"Thanks Emmett, it's good to see you too." He stepped back and two blonde people smiled at me. Alice jumped forward and said

"Bella Swan I would like to introduce you to my boyfriend Jasper Whitlock, and my best friend Rosalie who is also Emmett's wife." I smiled at them and shook their hands

"Pleasure to meet you." Jasper took my hand first

"You too Bella." Rosalie said the same thing and Ricky said

"Mummy who is the pixie, giant, cowboy and pretty girl?" I chuckled and Alice knelt down and said

"For your information missy I am not a pixie, I am just short, and my name is Alice." Ricky shook her head

"No you are a Pixie." Everyone laughed and Alice sighed in frustration. Rose stepped forward and kneeled down

"I am Rose, and you are right she is a pixie but it is a secret, what is your name?" Ricky smiled at her

"My name is Ricky and I like Roses, they very pretty like you. Mummy likes them as well." I couldn't help but smile. Once we introduced Ricky to everyone she dragged Rose and Pixie – Alice, into the living room and Emmett and Jasper helped me bring some food and drinks out. I sat down on the couch beside Ricky with Rose on the other side. Alice sat in Jasper's lap and Emmett sat on the floor.

"So Bella" Emmett said "where is the father?" I sighed, _why lie? _I thought so I said

"Next door" Emmett frowned and Alice yelled out

"EDWARD!?" Ricky looked up

"Who is Edward?" I stroked her hair

"No one sweetheart." She nodded and I continued to Alice "yes, now do we have to talk about this?" Alice frowned

"Fine not now, but we will talk." I rolled my eyes at her and we changed the subject. It was an hour later Emmett and Rose had left, having things to do, so while Alice and I sat in the kitchen and talked about all sorts of different things Jasper played with Ricky and kept her entertained.

Alice took a sip of her tea and asked "I know you wanted me to drop the subject, but I was just wondering, when?" I sighed

"The night of our graduation, was the night Edward and I finally had our first time together. I found out a few weeks later, that I was pregnant, by that time Edward was gone and I wanted to be left alone. So I had Ricky, my father supported me, that is all." She frowned

"What ever happened between you and Edward, what changed so quickly in one night, one day you two were so happy and the next thing Edward is telling me that he is leaving early to go to college. Bella please tell me what happened." I sighed and rubbed my face with my hands. I looked out the window and took a deep breath

"Edward was being Edward and was practicing, he was doing laps at the school the night after our graduation, he was late and I wanted to surprise him" I smiled and she returned the smile understanding my meaning "I had everything planned out, as I was walking towards the changing rooms when I heard it, Tanya, she was giggled and laughing. I was confused until I opened the door, Tanya had her arms wrapped around Edward and they were kissing. Neither of them heard me but I didn't confront them either, I just turned and ran for it."

"When Edward turned up that night to see me my father slammed the door in his face with no explanation. I wrote him a letter which my father delivered for me and I never heard from him again." Alice frowned at her cup which she held in her hands before looking at me and saying

"I cannot believe he cheated on you, he told us he had no idea what happened, I am going to kick his ass when I see him Saturday!" I frowned

"No don't, it is ancient history now, I am so over it." She rolled her eyes

"Anyway speaking of Saturday, my mother wanted me to invite you to our family dinner, everyone will be there, mum, dad, Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper, me and Edward, mum wants you to come and she will love to meet Ricky." I sighed and said

"Sure, why not, I just hope it isn't too awkward with Edward there, I mean did you notice how he acted the other week at the restaurant, he couldn't even look at me." Alice frowned

"Well I will make sure that he doesn't make it awkward, if it should be awkward for anyone it should be for you, you're the one with his kid, the kid he doesn't know about." I nodded

"Yes, I know what you're implying, that I should tell him but at this very moment I can't, if he knows he will want to be in Ricky's life and then he will be in my life, and I cannot deal with that at this moment." Alice nodded

"Ok, ok, take your time but Bella he might find out one day, because one day Ricky will want to know about her father and what are you going to do then?" She questioned me, I just sighed

"I don't know what I will do." She took my hand in hers

"Well I promise to be there by your side ok." I smiled at her and she smiled back, she squeezed my hand

"Thank you Allie."

Alice and Jasper left not long after. I stood in the doorway with Ricky in my arms, my god she was getting heavy. We waved as they pulled out of the driveway and I stood there until they disappeared. Ricky was very excited about her new friends Jasper and Rose, she thought they were fantastic. I put her down and she ran back inside. As I went to walk back inside I heard Edward calling my name. I turned to face him ready to tell him to leave me alone again when he said

"I'm sorry for coming over, I know you want to be left alone but some of your mail got mixed in with mine, I was going to drop it in your mailbox but I figured I saw you so I may as well give it to you." He rambled out the whole sentence as fast as he could and held out two letters to me. I smiled softly

"Thank you Edward that was kind of you. I will see you Saturday." I said without thinking. He frowned in confusion

"Saturday?" I nodded

"Um yeah, your mum invited me and my daughter to your family dinner." He nodded

"Oh, ok, then yeah I guess I will see you Saturday." He turned and walked away and I walked inside and closed the door. _Could that have gotten any more awkward? _I had no idea.

* * *

**So there was chapter 3 what do you think?**

**Let me know in a review, doesnt have to be long maybe even just a :) will make me happy.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Look for an update soon**

**Wild**


End file.
